User blog:Luna4s/Community-fiction and stories
Introduction So, I made this blog because I was thinking about how things would play out of the cast of Endventures where placed in different situations. I'm used to a different kind of writing style as I'm going to use here, aswel as the fact I'm not a nativ speaker. So my apologies for any weird sentences or word combinations I may use here and there. I will post story re-writes under separate headlines to make it as easy to oversee as possible. Should I continue the random story or go back to the short stories to realise the ideas of the fandom? yes No Do both What the helicopter are you talking about? Endaria and Shadow Requirements: * They meet in their human forms * They can't fight eachoter for whatever reason * A short talk * Some sort of intrest in the other * Similarities in personalities and interest * Understanding of eachoters problems The first three requirements can be met by slightly re-writing episode 11. The robot wasn't ready yet when the dragon came. But Red had no choice and started it up anyway. A sense of calm came over him when he started up the machine, everything working as he had made it. He knew he could trust his machines, even though it wasn't completely finished yet, it would do what he had made it for. The fight seemed to go well in the beginning, Red dealing a few hits on the Enderdragon. But just when he thought it was over the Dragon flew out of the water straight through the machine destroying all the blocks. Red had build an escape chair just for this and launched himself out of the machine. The Enderdragon put its attention towards the city. Only one pesky human in green armor seemed to stand in its way and I easily swept him away with my tail. I did it! Father would be proud of me this time, or so I thought. I started with burning down all the houses and I'd kill the remaining survivors after. They all went to run and scream. Not so brave anymore without their big machine it seemed. But I made a mistake, when I swooped down to destroy the main part of the island so it couldn't be rebuild I felt something jump onto me. I tried to fly upside down to shake it off but when I did I could feel the blade being stung in my back. It burned! I knew this material, It was the same kind my father made. I hated it. Whenever I would touch it , it would burn my skin. I hurtled down towards the water destroying all water blocks in the process till I hit the ocean floor and turned back in my weaker human form. I lost connection with my father too. I was afraid and hurt sitting on the ocean bottom with the water very slowly closing in on me again. That didn't go as I expected it too. I got flung off at the last moment and landed somewhere deep underwater. I could see the strange gap off water the dragon had caused closing in. I swam swiftly towards it, I didn't see a sign of the dragon at first though. I had no problem with holding my breath in the cold salt water. I was trained for this. I would finish this dragon swiftly and then swim back to the island to see the damage, it would be far but I had gone through worse. When I stepped into the strange open area of air underwater I had already seen her from a distance. I didn't reconise her as being a she till I got closer and my vision didn't get blurred by the slightly stinging salt water in my eyes. I clearly saw the wings and the strange colored hair though. When I stepped out of the water silently she didn't hear me, I quickly did a few steps closer raising my sword aiming at her neck, knowing that is the most common weakpoint for humanoid creatures. Then I couldn't. She was crying, she was crying at it sounded like a human cry. She didn't look like a human, but suddenly I just couldn't anymore. I never understood, I still don't. Why can't I kill humans? Why couldn't I kill her? She wasn't a human. But still it was like an invisible forcefield, I just couldn't bring the blade any closer. I sighed and put the blade down slowly. I clearly startled her as she turned around and looked frightend at me. She reminded me of the EndMaster immidiatly. Magenta eyes black skin. A mixture of Endermen and human. But unlike the smooth skin of endermen she had scales, and ofcourse the obvious tail and wings. The Enderdragon... Was a little girl? I couldn't believe it. Ok, maybe she wasn't really a child. But she was crying like one. I always had a problem killing children. Even if they where Monsters. I mean I could still kill them unlike humans. It was just different. I don't know what was different it just was. So she sat there on her knees staring at me wide eyed. So I felt like I had to say something to calm her down. "Don't worry, I won't kill you now. Just go far away, war is no place for you." I couldn't believe it. War is no place for you?! What was he thinking! I would have wiped out that whole patetic base if it wasn't for him! I was so enraged I got over my shock and stood up. His eyes where Magenta and I could sense the Ender in him. Was he an former Endermen soldier turned human? No, that would not be possible. There is nothing that could turn an Enderman Human. But there was no logical explanation for the sword and the ender in him. He didn't seem loyal to me or Dad though. Before I could answer him after this wild train of thought we both felt the water dripping on top of us. The hole I made was almost completely filled in and it wouldn't take much longer before it would be completely filled up. Water doesn't hurt me, but in this form I can't destroy blocks and could possibly drown. I just needed a little more time to regen my powers. I could almost teleport back to the end, I knew my father was trying to pull me back already, but his world traveling powers have limits. And sending me here cost him energy as well. He probably had to meditate again after this. Water doesn't hurt you does it, he asked. No It doesn't. We stared awkwardly at each other. I didn't feel the need to fight him, and apparently he suddenly didn't want to kill me either. Why aren't you trying to attack me, I asked. Just a minute ago you stabbed that blade of yours in my back. He sighed again, I stopped talking expecting him to say something. But instead he stayed silent for a while, it seemed he wasn't used to really talking much unless necessary. I seem to be unable to inflict a fatal wound on you. His words surprised me, he said it in a way as he was talking about the weather. He seemed to realize it wasn't something you should say to someone, but on the other hand he didn't care enough to change his words. Not that I blame him, why would you change your words for your enemy after all? I think at that moment I got a little respect for him. He wasn't like the other human cowards. He had been able to win this battle on his own skill and strength and didn't need any machine for it. I felt to need to win from him fairly. And even if the water didn't hurt him he could never reach the surface in time when the water closed in. Nobody could hold their breath so long. Do you need help getting to the surface? I want to win from you in a battle fairly, not by seeing you drown. I waited again, I didn't see any reaction from him the look in his eyes not changing and the mask covering up his mouth. After a few seconds he spoke back. No, I'll be fine. That was the last I heard from him before father finally managed to pull me back to the end. After I had replied she suddenly disappeared. I couldn't wonder long since the water closed up on me and I had to swim to the surface. While I swam upwards I started wondering about the base. I hoped not to much was destroyed and no important people had died. That would be rather inconvenient. Her attack had been quite efficient, she had thought about her actions even though she probably could destroy with brutal force only. I could admire that quality in an opponent. I really had to practice on killing though. An extra long time spending on meditation would probably remove any blockades. When I finally surfaced they where already on the water with boats find red and the commander. I could swim back but with a boat it would go faster. So I shouted and waved at one of them to get their attention and quickly got back on land. After looking around and inspecting the damage I decided it wasn't as severe as I had feared and went to an quiet spot away from all the people to meditate. Endie becoming Wrecker * Monsterschool would have happened far before Endventures * Endie left school and living in the End again * Endie lost contact with all his former friends * Herobrine completely ignors Endie leaving school * Endie went through some kind of traumatic Experience completely changing his personality * Endie forgets any of his former passions I'm not going to write this, it wouldn't work out and I'm no good at changing a characters personality. Endie would have to go through years and years of Bad experiences. Which would be too much work to write. Besides the fact I don't like writing that kind of Dark stuff especialy not about such a sweet character. Work in Progress This story takes place just after our protagonists reached the rebel city. This won't necessarily follow any plot points shown in Episode 9 and after I'm writing this without making any drafts or having any purpose in mind, the story might get a bit irregular 'Chapter one' Deep breath in, deep breath out. Let your mind wander, focus on breathing. He had been meditating on his little island for hours now. Trying to get his mind of things, he needed a plan B quickly. But every time he tried to conjure a plan he fell into the same train of thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about it and let the ideas come by themselves. It wasn't working though. Endreai had completely ruined his element of surprise, they now knew he was aware of their location. And most likely where already preparing against both his Enderdragon and army. Hopefully Wrecker would do better. He seemed like a better fighter and tactician then Endreai. Which isn't that impressive, but sadly enough probably the best general he could get now. He stood up and started pacing around. He could send his Enderdragon, if he was quick they certainly wouldn't be prepared for that. But she wasn't ready. No, he had to think of something else. It would take weeks before he would have two new boats, besides that it would take too long the rebels would definitely expect that. If he only could see what was going on there! But alas, because it was located in the middle of the ocean his seeing abilities were almost completely blocked. Unless he could get a lot of endermen there he wouldn't be able to see anything. Now what did his minions say about the group of humans that reached the rebels, he didn't really care before. Which was probably a slight mistake. But they somehow escaped all his endermen , which would mean they where or very lucky or very skilled. Probably the latter, which was a problem. A BIG problem. He knew about the one leading them, the assassin human. Another thing Endreai screwed up. He probably was the reason they made it, he recognized skill when he saw it. And that human was skilled, his group reaching the rebels proofed that even more. What even happened to his potion, it seemed to work before. He could feel his control over him for a slight moment, like all the other endermen. Of course it wasn't strong, the transformation definitely wasn't complete yet, besides him never having been in the End. He knew he now possessed the ability to switch between human and enderman form. One of the few useful things Endreai was able to tell him. Which would mean the potion only worked partly. Or maybe he had found a way to stop it, but not reverse its effect. What if he could make this human loyal to him anyway. If he could get him to the End, his hypnosis combined with him already being partly enderman should do the trick. Although he had never hypnotized a human before, it might have a different effect. Anyway getting him to the End and locking him up would be worth while anyway. As removing him would greatly increase his chances of winning with merely using endermen. But how would he even get him in the end, without having any endermen there. Besides that he probably would kill them with ease. He sat back down in meditate position, he knew he would find a way. But he would take it slow, he had taken almost full control of the main land, and a few pesky humans sitting in the middle of the ocean wouldn't stop him. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He knew what he was going to do, now he only had to work it out in his head. 'Chapter 2' Upperslash, underhandslash, stab, dodge, roll, slash, going through the same motions again and again. It was hardly tiring and no good practise at all, nobody could keep up with him without him being afraid to hurt them. Shadow sighed deeply, why hadn't the endermaster attacked yet? It had been weeks, red's robot was finished, but the dragon never came. Eventually out of restlessness he had started patrolling the island at night just to do something. One evening he had spotted an enderman in the distance, click-clack shot it and he removed the dirt blocks. He could wait, he was patient. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, terribly wrong. He knew the Endermaster was planning something big, he wouldn't wait so long otherwise. They had enough food, resources etc. People were getting restless, then started to argue, this morning there was the first fight. Yea, it was just some villagers slapping each other about some nonsense thing. But still, it showed how bad the morale was. A strong gust of wind nearly blew him from the tower, he looked around confused. Apparently while absent minded he had parkoured up the tower, it was a nice and quiet spot after all. Maybe he just needed to meditate, just let his mind wander and allow himself to rest and relax. It was not something for him , but he knew this whole inactiveness was affecting him aswel. He sat down in his meditate position and closed his eyes. Listening to the wind howling around him, the sound and smell of the sea, the sounds of the people beneath him slowly drifting away. "Seems we have more in common then I thought at first..." A deep dark voice rung through his head. "Don't you know its dangerous to empty your mind for so long.." Before he could answer he woke up in a shock just in time to see the sun disapear in the sea. Wasn't it morning when he closed his eyes? This couldn't be right, he always could perfectly track the time when he meditated. It had only felt like mere seconds. Suddenly an arrow buried itself in the wood of the roof he was sitting on right next to him. "Hey! They are worrying 'bout you, maybe tell them first when you're gonna take a nap on top of the tower." He really was out of it today, he hadn't even seen the arrow coming, if it hadn't been click-clack that arrow could have gone straight through his leg. Better climb down and tell the others he's alright. He swung his leg over the edge and started climbing down, he looked carefully at were he placed his hand and feet. Normaly he would do this just on feeling , but something was off today. Something weird was going on, and he knew that voice had to do with it. The feeling of vertigo suddenly spread through his body and everything started swirling around, he felt his grip loosing and before he knew he was lying on the ground. A shot of pain went through his right shoulder and then everything went black. 'Chapter 3 - Pawn' "Don't ever underestimate pawns, you might have eight of them, but one can make the difference between a win and a loss" He was really unbearable today while she tried to fix him up. She used to be annoyed by him flat out ignoring her while she did her job and not even thanking her. But this, this was way worse! It took ages to get that arrow from his shoulder because he moved so much. And then he had blamed her for not being fast and careful enough! Well sorry mister, I am the general now respect me I nearly got to the human base, Its your fault it took so long with you squirming like that! The worst, the very very worst, is the fact that she couldn't say a thing back. oh no, she knew better then that. She knew the stories about him, talking back is like giving yourself a death sentence or worse. Where was Wrecker now though? Nobody had seen him after he went to report to the Endermaster. He couldn't be death, they would probably know, right? I mean the Endermaster would probably make an example of him like, what was his name? It didn't matter anyway, that guy was a fool. Hopefully the war would be over soon, she was getting sick of having to bandage wounds and hear the complains of all those "soldiers". Just give them one task and they suddenly all think they are better then you. And now it seemed she was going to be replaced, by those stupid potions of all things! An pink potion can't possibly be as good as years of medical experience. Ok, maybe not years but way more medical experience then any other. They didn't deserve her help anyway, she was working day and night without a rest to save their lives and she gets not even a little recognition for her efforts in return. No, only those who were big, dumb and swing their sword around while yelling loudly were helping win this stupid war. And she seemed to be the only woman to think like this! Non of her friends even remotely understood how unfair this treatment was. She almost disguised herself as a guy to apply as soldier once, just to show them all how ridiculous this gender bias was. But she knew better then that, It would just be the death of her. She was fragile, even for an female. So even if she wanted to she wasn't strong enough and would never be. If she would try to show them she could fight it would only work against her cause with how weak she was. "Break's over! back to work ladies!" Ugh, that smug supervisor of them. He thinks highly of himself , but the guy only became a supervisor since he literally can't do anything useful. And because of course a woman couldn't possibly hold such a "high" rank. She stood up and dragged herself back to her work area, where there was already a soldier waiting loudly complaining about the service. He didn't seem wounded at all, it was probably one of those guards in the main camps in the Overworld. The only job they have is guard the camp against attacks, which isn't really an actual position at all, since there are always endermen walking around day and night if anything would happen it would be immediately seen. He probably had hit his toe or something, or maybe even accidently touched water for a whole second. When She walked over and started doing a standard medical check-up. She had to keep herself from sighing, she didn't want to get in trouble. I mean she never heard of any medics getting killed as punishment or even hurt for that matter. There weren't many of them, so the endermaster would severely punish any endermen who would lay their hands on a medic. At least, that was before they had those so called "healing potions". She had only heard of them of course, as they would presumably be used on the battlefield. But not any soldier she spoke too had ever seen one, given not many soldiers found her "worthy" of talking to besides letting her know how slow and incompetent she was at her work. "I'm sorry, but I can't find anything wrong with you." She said slightly hesitant, knowing it would probably anger him. "Woman, use your eyes! Don't you clearly see this wound on my left arm!" Called it, she carefully took his left arm and looked at it closely. It luckily didn't take her long to realize what he was getting at. "oh I see, I'm terribly sorry I over looked these wounds you got from an cactus, I'll immidiatly put some ointment on it so it won't infect" She took some of her special ointment and put it gentely on his "wounds". She and some others made this fake ointment just for cases like these so they didn't have to waste recourses, it looked exactly like the painstilling one they used , but smelled slightly different and didn't do anything at all. She always was very careful with keeping the two apart. When she had treated the soldier he stood up and teleported away without a word, like normal. Her work days had been quite boring lately, the only actual wound she had seen past week was from that jerk Wrecker. She wondered why apparently the mission to take down the last remaining rebels had been put to a halt. Again, non of her friends understood why she was so interested in the war. A girl her age should be interested in finding a good husband. She rolled her eyes in her thoughts just at the idea. She wanted to prove her usefulness, and suddenly she knew exactly how. Category:Blog posts